


The Guardian of Arcadia

by Tessacat



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Romance, a lot is undecided, kinda enemies to lovers, probably slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:20:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28017627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tessacat/pseuds/Tessacat
Summary: The guardian of Arcadia is a mysterious force wielding vigilante who  protects the people of the city. She’s the planets best kept secret. What happens when Kylo Ren not only discovers her in action, but learns that she is the the planets crowned princess?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	The Guardian of Arcadia

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning: very brief attempted rape

The Guardian of Arcadia is a mysterious force user who protects the citizens in Cillian, the large city that surrounds the grand castle where the monarchs of Arcadia live. The female guardian is the planet's greatest secret. The royals of Arcadia, who have managed to stay out of the war so far, know that hiding a force user from the First Order will undoubtedly bring their doom. However, the people of the city had grown attached to their beloved guardian. The king knows handing the mysterious woman over would cause their citizens to riot.

Arcadia, while being one of the most technologically advanced of the planets in the galaxy, has a very weak military, and the king knows he would be easily overthrown if he were to upset the citizens.

But it is only a matter of time before the First Order discoverers what is hiding in the center of the great city.

~

The rain pours heavy on the large city. It's as if the universe knows what is to come next. The First Order had sent word last week to the king that they will be arriving late tonight, with the intention of making a deal.

While the rest of the city has yet to know anything of this, you have known for days. One of the perks of being the princess, you guess. Typically, one would think being princess came with many perks. Though for you, the perks weren’t really worth the physical and emotional abuse from your father.

Anara, your lady in waiting and only friend had begged you not to go out tonight. For all you know, members of the First Order could already be surveying the streets of the city. But you refused to let fear keep you from your self given duty as guardian to the city. Especially on Bohema, the 400 year anniversary celebration of freedom from the planet's former tyrant king.

Despite the day having good sentiment, bad things always followed the nightly celebrations.

Which is why you have to be out here tonight, of all nights. Though you did promise Anara that you would be back in time for the meeting with Commander Ren and General Hux.

You sigh, wringing out water from the sleeves of your flowing grey overcoat. The rain water drenched every part of you and your clothing, only excluding the leather corseted part of your coat and your shiny leather boots.

Had you known the weather was going to be this bad, you would have worn somthing waterproof, but of course, the weather forecast had to be wrong.

The sound of your boots sloshing with nearly every step is mildly irritating, you prefer to make minimal noise as you walk through the alleys and backstreets.

_I guess I won’t have the element of surprise today._

Not that you would really need it, after all, you have the force on your side.

You honestly don’t know much about the force. You’ve only heard the old stories of the extinct Jedi and Sith. From what you gather from the two groups, they both sound rather cultish to you.

You continue your patrol through the alleys, water splashing up and into your boots nearly every step. The cool water soaking your socks and leaving your toes to feel numb.

You keep your ears focused for any sounds of distress, even though the force itself has always seemed to guide you where you need to be.

There’s a familiar dull, ringing, hum in the back of your head. You can feel the raw, leather wrapped crystal that hangs around your neck gently vibrating against your chest.

The necklace was a gift from a young girl you saved on your first night patrolling the city. The crystal of the necklace always seems to vibrate whenever a pivotal moment in your life is about to occur.

“ _Destiny_.” A soft, sing-song voice whispers in your mind.

You furrow your brows. _What could it be now?_

Before you even have a moment to think, you hear a female voice cry out from the street over.

“Stop! Please! I’m only 16!”

You break into a sprint, dashing around the corner of a building and into the next alley way. You find a young girl being pushed over a few old crates with a man leaning over her. His right hand is tangled in her hair and his left holding her down.

You immediately know what the situation is.

“Hey asshole.” You growl, startling him.

He releases the girl taking a step back, his face painted in shock.

“You’re the-“

You don’t let him finish, thrusting your hand up in the air, raising his body up with the force and throwing him to the wall.

“Please, please, have mercy!” He begs as his body dangles in the air.

You slowly begin to curl your hand into a fist, the force around his neck tightening as you do.

The man coughs, desperately gasping for breath.

“You disgust me.” You spit, voice dangerously low. “You deserve a slow, painful death just for trying.”

He sputters, trying to speak, trying to beg. But men like him don’t get last words.

“You’re lucky I don’t have time to draw this out… consider this death my mercy.”

Finally, you close your fist, completely cutting off his air supply.

You hold him there, strangling him with the invisible force until you're sure his heart has quit beating.

You drop your hand, releasing his body. The now dead man falls to the ground with a thud, his head cracking against the concrete.

Swiftly you turn your attention to the young girl who is staring at you, teary eyed.

“Are you alright?” Your voice is soft, comforting.

You know she’s not alright, but you need to know if she’s good enough to walk herself to safety.

“Y-you’re the guardian.” She whispers in shock.

You place a gentle hand on her shoulder. “Are you able to walk to somewhere safe? Or do you need me to wait with you for a while?”

“I’m… I’ll be ok. I live just around the corner.” She assures you.

You nod. “Stick to the Main Streets, alright? And make sure to carry something to protect yourself from now on. Got it?”

“Yes, yes. Thank you.” She pulls you into a quick hug.

You pat her back awkwardly. People showing you physical affection is not somthing you are used to.

She releases you from the hug, gives you a nod of gratitude, then scurrys back to the Main Street.

When you turn to watch her leave, you notice someone staring at you. It has happened before, a passer by catching the action, but this is different, you feel it in your bones.

Once again the crystal starts to vibrate and the humming returns to your head. However this time, you hear thousands of tiny voices whispering to you. There’s too many to make out what they are all saying, but one voice rings clear.

_“Destiny, destiny, destiny.”_

You want to move. To run from whatever is about to happen. But you’re stuck in place. In some sort of strange trance.

The person watching, a man, slowly walks closer to you, his features becoming more distinguished as he does.

He has a strong nose and plush lips. His dark, wavy hair stops right at his shoulders and his cool brown eyes scream of pain.

He’s right in front of you now, so close that you can feel his warm breath against your mask. His hand slowly reaches up to touch it.

The second his hand touches the edge of the scarf covering your mouth, the trance is broken. You pull away, turning to run before he finds out who you are, but it’s too late. As you pull away your scarf and goggles fall. Revealing your face.

You spare no time to gauge his reaction. Quickly pulling your disguise back in place before retreating into the dark

~

“Are you absolutely sure he saw your face?” Anara questions a second time as she pulls your still wet hair into an elegant low bun.

“Yes.” You stare down at your lap. Your neutral painted nails toying with the shimmering fabric of your gold and silver color shift dress.

“What are you going to do?” Anara steps back, admiring her work.

You rise from the seat in front of your vanity, taking a moment to look over your appearance. “You've truly outdone yourself Anara.” You manage to smile at her, despite the sinking feeling in your gut.

“This is serious.” Anara tsk. “This isn’t a problem you can just ignore.”

“It’s not a problem.” You shrug.

“So you have a plan?”

You roll your eyes. “Of course I have a plan. I always do.”

Anara raises an intrigued brow. “Care to share, princess?”

“It’s simple, really.” You step away from your vanity and walk over to your gold heels.

Now Anara rolls her eyes. “You always say that.” She walks over to you, bending down to place the shoes on your feet.

You step your right foot into the shoe. “Because it is.” You insist. “All I have to do is track down the man who saw me…” you pause for dramatic effect. “And kill him.”

“What?!” Your dearest friend gasps.

“Relax Anara, I’m only kidding.” You giggle. “He’s far too handsome to kill.” You wink to who Anara once again rolls her eyes. “What I will do is pay him a handsome amount of money to keep quiet.”

Anara places your other shoe on your foot before standing. “And if he refuses the money and insists on telling the world?”

“Then I make him fall in love with me.” You joke. “He won’t want to turn me in after that.

“Can you for once not hide your fear behind silly jokes?” Anara sighs.

“I-“ you open your mouth to retort back, only to stop when someone knocks at your door.

“Yes?” You respond.

“The Commander and General are awaiting your arrival in the netting room, princess.” The voice of Cladence, your favorite guard calls from the other side of your door.

You swallow back a lump in your throat.

Father will not be happy about the wait.

You plaster your best regal look on your face as you prepare to leave the room.

“Coming now.”

~

Anara trails behind you as the guard leads you to the meeting room. You expected a handful of stormtroopers to be waiting outside the room, and of course, there are. However what caught you off guard was the four large masked men adorned in black, carrying large weapons strapped to their back.

You could feel both Anara and Cladences unease at the intimidating presence of the heavily armed guards. Or perhaps it was your own nerves that you felt.

You gave Anara a nod, releasing her from escorting you so that she could go back to your room and wait. Your friend gives you a quick, shaky curtsy before scurrying back off to the safety of your room.

As Cladence moves to open the door for you, two of the masked men block his path.

“Allow me.” A deep, slightly modified voice speaks from behind one of the masks.

Your guard takes a step back, leaving you alone with the intimidating men.

Not allowing your nerves to show through, you give a nod in thanks as the man opens the door for you.

In the room you're met with another overwhelming feeling, not nerves, but anticipation.

All eyes fall on you. There are two more masked men guarding the doors on the inside of the room, one, smaller, red haired man whose presence reminded you of that of a weasel, and another masked man who was impossible to ignore. The infamous Kylo Ren.

You felt the force between two of you thicken. It was as though there was a magnet in between you two that you were both trying to resist. Thousands of tiny voices began to whisper to you again but you had no time to try and decipher them.

You push forward, walking past the men and over to the other side of the room to take your seat by your mother.

When you sit your mother tries to give you a comforting squeeze of the hand from underneath the table, to which you reject. Prying her hand off yours slowly so as to not draw attention to yourself.

You want to love your mother, you really do. A part of you probably does. Through you would be a fool to look past the fact that she stood ideally by while leaving you to the mercy of your father. You know for a fact he has never once raised a hand to her, yet she lets him do as he pleases to you.

The weasely man clears his throat. “Now that you are all here, let’s get to the matter at hand.”

You zone out as the red head begins to speak about loyalty and alliances. As if he’s making a sales pitch. Even though everyone in the room knows there is no saying no to the First Order.

You notice that the whole time while the man is speaking, (who you assume is Hux given that the other man is clearly Kylo Ren) that the infamous Jedi killer won’t stop staring at you, and you, him.

You know the force is trying to tell you something, but you can’t for the life of you figure it out.

“With that being said, we would take the majority of your veelocore in exchange for a hefty amount of credits, and of course, the protection of the First Order.”

_Huh, so that’s what they’re after._

Veelocore is a precious metal used to regulate the outer temperature of ships so that the mechanics don’t burn out or freeze up while entering and exiting atmospheres.

After knowing what they have come for, your interest is once again lost. You have no say in what happens, nor ever will have say in any political matters due to the fact that your father will one day hand over the throne to your 10 year old brother, Bodien.

“We’ll take the girl as well.” Kylo’s deep, robotic voice catches your attention.

_Wait, what!_

“You can’t be serious.” Your mother speaks out while still maintaining her composure. “What reason would you want my daughter for?”

Hux gives Kylo a confused glance, but doesn’t question him at the moment.

“To insure you hold up your end of the deal.”

“Whatever you need is yours, Commander.” Says your father.

Are you kidding me?!

It's no surprise, really. Your father has never cared for you. The only reason he even keeps you around is for appearances. But seriously, giving you up to the First Order, no questions asked?!

No longer caring to maintain your royal charade, seeing as how you are being handed over to the First Order, you abruptly stand.

“Fuck you!” You shout at your father.

Your father yells your name in anger. “How dare you-”

“Silence.” Kylo holds a hand in the air as a gesture to you father. “Let her speak.”

Your fathers eyes widened in shock. You can tell he’s seething with rage but is much too cowardly to say anything against Commander Ren.

“Thank you.” You give Kylo a sarcastic smile, knowing full well you are about to yell at him as well.

You began to speak calmly although your tone is venomous. “I’d like to start by reiterating, fuck you.” You look towards your father with cold eyes. “Fuck you, you no good, cowardly peice of shit.” Your voice starts to raise. “How dare you give me up so easily after all the shit I take from you! I do exactly as you say, the moment you say it. Yet you throw me to the wolves at a moment's notice!” You then turn to your mother. “And Fuck you for standing by while he- he-“ you think better of it, decide not to straight up say abuse. You don’t need fucking Kylo Ren and the ginger to know ALL your personal business. “While he treats me the way he does!” You take a deep breath, finally zeroing in on Kylo. “Fuck you too for thinking your so fuckinng superior that you can just take people from their home for as little reason as insurance!”

You take several deep breaths, trying to calm yourself. You're so angry you could cry, but you refused to let anyone see you as weak.

“Are you finished, princess?” Kylo asks calmly.

“I am.”

Kylo motions to one of the masked men. “Ambrose, you and Donaghy take the princess to her chambers to get an overnight bag then take her to the Night Buzzard.” Kylo then turns to you. “We will send housekeeping to gather the rest of your things and deliver them to your new room tonight.”

“Wait! You have to at least let me say goodbye to my brother!” You plead. Your brother being the only family member you truly love.

Kylo nods. “Very well. But make it quick.”

~

“Are you sure he wants ME to come with you two?” The masked man you now know to be Donaghy questions Ambrose.

You stand there in the midst of all the faceless men, waiting to be escorted to your room.

“You know not to Question master Ren.” Ambrose corrects him.

“But you do it all the time!” Donaghy complains.

This brings a quirk to your lips. Perhaps these men aren’t as scary as they look. They sound like bickering children.

Ambrose shrugs. “That’s because I’m his best friend.”

Another one of the men let out a snort, only to be interrupted. “Can you please save your arguing until after our guest is gone?” The man who held the door for you earlier budds in.

“Lighten up Oberyn.” Ambrose pats him on the shoulder. “The girl is scared enough as it is. You don’t have to act so tough.”

“I'm not scared.” You object.

Ambrose laughs, before leaning his masked covered face only inches away from yours. “Darlin, I can FEEL the fear radiating off you.” He pauses before pulling away. “It’s kinda my thing.” He shrugs.

“Whatever.” You huff. “Just follow me and I’ll show you to my room.”

“Lead the way, princess.” Ambrose motions you ahead.

You walk past the group of men, head held high as you lead them to your room.

You're surprised by the distance between you and the people you assume are there to guard you. Are they not worried you’ll try to run away? It’s not like you’d get very far. You may be fast, but the castle was no doubt flooded with stormtroopers and other people working for the first order. Who’s to say they won’t kill you if you try. You really are stuck with no way out.

“What are you?” You question loudly.

“What do you mean?” Donaghy asks.

“Well you obviously aren’t stormtroopers… what’s your job title?”

“We are the Knights of Ren.” Ambrose laughs. Haven’t you heard of us?”

“Nope.” You answer honestly, a part of you hoping that irritates him.

Based on the change in atmosphere, it does.

“This is my room.” You motion to the door.

Ambrose nods, walking to the door and opening it without asking permission.

You huff in annoyance.

The audacity of some people.

“Sorry about him.” Donaghy apologizes. “Where he lacks in manners he makes up for in skill.”

“Good to know.” Is all you respond. You really wanted to give a rude retort, but Donaghy sounds young and seems nice enough, so you cut him some slack.

You follow Ambrose into your room to find a very frightened Anara.

“What's going on?”

You rush over to her shaking figure, taking her hands in yours. “The First Order has decided to take me to insure my father holds up his end of the agreement.”

“B-But they can’t do that!” Tears start to form in her eyes.

“It’s alright.” You try to calm her. “Everything is going to be ok.”

Anara gives you an optimistic look. “You have a plan?” She whispers.

You shake your head solemnly. “Not this time.”

“Do you think they know?” She asks suddenly.

That thought hadn’t even crossed your mind. They couldn’t possibly know… could they? Not this soon anyway. Besides, you’d surely be dead already if they did.

“No. They can’t.” You're not sure if you are trying to convince her or yourself.

She nods. “What do you need from me?”

“Just help me pack an overnight bag. They will be sending someone for the rest later.”

“You're never coming back, are you?” A tear falls down your friend's cheek.

The sight of your friend crying leaves you wanting to spill tears of your own. But you won’t, not in front of them.

“We mustn’t think like that. Now come, help me pack.”

The packing was done rather quickly. Anara packing your toiletries and makeup while you pack a few dresses and night slips. The only two sentimental things you have to pack is a picture of you and Bodien, or as you called him, Boddi, and your crystal necklace. You decide against packing the necklace, opting to wear it instead. The cold crystal against your chest reminding you of your power. You would find your way out of this, somehow.

“Ready to go, princess?” Ambrose asks, bag in hand.

“Yes.” You make your way over to Anara, pulling her into a tight hug. “We will meet again, my friend. Take care of Boddi for me. Promise?”

“Promise.” Anra sniffles, wiping a tear from her eye as you pull away.

~

“Could you wait outside?” You ask the two knights.

Ambrose nods.

“Wait, Ambrose, are you sure that’s a good idea?” Donaghy questions.

“We’re five storys up, kid. She’s not going anywhere.”

“Thank you.” You nod to the knights before entering the room.

Bodien lies in bed asleep. You hate to wake him, but you can't bear leaving without saying goodbye.

“Boddi.” You say softly, taking a seat by him in bed.

“Boddi.” You gently shake his shoulders.

Slowly your brother opens his eyes, his brows furrowing in sleepy confusion.

“What are you doing here? Are you alright.” He sits up straight, more alert after noticing the sad look in your eyes.

“I’m fine, it’s just-“ you aren’t sure what to say exactly. Not wanting to lie to him, but wanting to save him from the truth. “I’m going away for a while.”

“Where? Why?” He tries to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

“I’m going with the First Order… to be an ambassador of sorts.” That's close enough to the truth… you guess.

“Can I come with you?”

“Of course not silly.” You ruffle the boy's hair. “You have to stay here and watch over the kingdom for me.”

“Will you be gone for long?”

You sigh. “I don't know.”

“B-but you can’t leave me. Who else is going to steal chocolates from the kitchen with me?” His eyes start to tear up.

The look in his eyes is too much to bear. You let a single tear of your own slip from your eyes before quickly wiping it away.

“Anara will. And I need you to look after her while I’m gone, ok? She gets anxious when I’m not around.” You give him a task in hopes that he will feel the need to stay for you.

“Anara does get worried.” He sniffs. “I’ll make sure she’s safe, but you have to promise me you will come back. Promise?”

“I promise.”

~

“Ain’t she a beauty?” Ambrose throws his arms open in a grand gesture towards what you assume is the night buzzard.

“It looks like an Oubliette-class transport.” You say, rather unimpressed.

“Correction, SHE is a modified Oubliette class transport.” You can hear the proud smile in his voice from behind his mask.

“You must be so proud.” You respond sarcastically.

“As a matter of fact, I am.”

The ramp to the ship lowers and Ambrose gestures you ahead.

_This is my last chance._

Sure, you can run, use the force to escape and reveal yourself. But surely they will destroy your planet if you do. You can’t betray your people like that.

With one last look at the city you seal your fate by striding into the night buzzard.

“So let me give you the grand tour.” Ambrose offers. “Behind you, past where you came in are our two holding cells.”

“Only two?” You interject.

“Well most prisoners are brought on regular transport ships. We will occasionally transport high ranking prisoners.” He explains.

“Hm, so like me.”

“You’re not a prisoner.” Donaghy corrects. “You’re Master Ren's guest.”

“Strange.” You comment. “I didn’t know guests were usually invited against their will.”

“Anyways…” Ambrose starts, clearly not in the mood to argue. “In front of you to the left and right are our temporary quarters when on missions. Master Ren's room is on the left, and ours is on the right.”

“You all fit in one room?” You question, not sure sure how six men could all fit in one room on a ship this size.

“Bunk beds.” Donaghy explains.

“Huh.”

Ambrose continues. “And here we have our eating area.” He points to two dark green cushioned semi circle booths that sit across from each other. Just past the booths on the right is a small kitchen area, and on the left is a door that you assume leads to the bathroom. Up at the very front you can see several chairs that are obviously used for the knights during take off.

You take a seat at one of the booths. You’ve seen all you need to.

“What are you doing?” Ambrose questions.

“Sitting down.”

“But the tour-“

“Was great.” You interrupt shortly.

“You haven’t even seen the gunner seats.” Donaghy says in a slightly pouty tone.

You give him a soft smile. “I’m sure they're great.” You say as if you were talking to your little brother.

“Well if you’re done, then I’m done.” Ambrose leans back against the opposite table and begins taking off his helmet.

Your eyes widen when you see his face. You were expecting some rugged, harsh looking man, perhaps wearing an eye patch. But no, you were met with the handsome face of a man with soft blue eyes and the scruffy beginnings of a brown beard.

“See somthing you like darlin?” Ambrose chuckles, noticing your staring.

You huff, rolling your eyes. “Don't flatter yourself. I’m simply surprised that you're human.”

“Whatever you say, princess.” He winks at you.

You ignore him, focus now on the mask-less Donaghy. The man is young and very fair, pieces of his light brown hair hang in front of his grey eyes.

_Are all the knights attractive?_

Just as the thought pops into your head, four more knights enter the ship, each taking off their mask as they walk in.

The first one in is Obryen. He has dark skin and a well maintained go-te. His hair is shaved almost completely down giving him an intimidating look.

Obryen gives you a polite nod before walking past you and into the cockpit where all the seats are.

The next to enter is the man who had laughed at Donaghy and Ambrose earlier.

“Cyprien.” He introduces himself, with a cocky smile. One hand scratches his well trimmed beard and the other reaches out to shake yours.

You reluctantly take his hand. Hesitant to get chummy with the people who are essentially your captors.

To your surprise, he raises your hand to his lips, placing a gentle kiss on your knuckles.

You pull your hand back in shock, not hesitating to give him a swift slap to the face.

No one has ever dared to do such a thing to you, a princess.

The two men walking in behind Cyprien laugh.

“You deserved that.” Says the taller one, his hand coming to pat Cyprien on the back.

“It was worth it.” Cyprien smiles lazley, right hand coming up to rub the cheek you just slapped.

You roll your eyes at the man, turning your attention to the two standing behind him. They appear to be brothers. Both with the same dark, almost black hair and thin brown eyes. Though one of them is obviously younger, looking to be around the same age as Donaghy.

“I’m Cauis!” The younger one jumps forward, taking your hand and shaking it eagerly. “And this is my brother Kai.” He motions to the taller man who gives a small wave.

“Cauis, you can introduce yourselves later. It’s time to take off.” A deep male voice calls from the ramp.

When Cauis and Kai move to take their seats you are free to see the man behind him.

_No. No this can’t be. Shit._

It’s the man from the street, now dressed in dark robes, carrying Kylo Ren's mask.

You don’t think. You just run, leaping to the ramp and breaking into a sprint. But unfortunately for you the rain covered ramp is slippery, and you are wearing a pair of heels.

You stumble, the heel of your shoe catches on your dress. You’re sent tumbling down the ramp, a rough piece of metal cutting into your shin as you do. Just before you fall completely off the ramp, you're caught by a strong pair of hands.

But you know who the hands must belong to. You jerk, pulling away from the man but it’s no use. The strong hands maneuver your body into an easily controllable position.

“Let me go! I am no threat to the First Order!” You shout as you're forcefully brought back into the ship.

You struggle, trying to pull your arms out from behind your back but it’s no use, he’s simply too strong. Suddenly you stop your movements. If there's any chance of you making it out of here, you’ll have to pretend to be compliant.

“Are you going to kill me?” You question.

“No… are you going to try to escape again?”

“No.”

Not yet at least.

“Good.” Kylo sighs, releasing you from his hold.

You huff, taking your arms back and straightening out your dress.

“Take a seat.” Kylo motions to the booth beside you.

“I’m fine standing, thank you.”

Kylo rolls his eyes. “Could you at least sit long enough that I can bandage your leg? Your bleeding all over the floor.”

It is at the moment you notice the warm sticky blood flowing freely from your leg.

“If you insist.” You say with fake kindness.

Kylo motions to Donaghy as you take a seat. “Bring the med kit.”

You lift your dress to give yourself a better view of your wound.

That’s a lot of blood.

Kylo takes a knee before you, examining it himself.

“I can’t tell how deep it is with all the blood.”

Donaghy sets the med kit down beside Kylo. “Do you need me for anything else, Master?”

“No Donaghy, you're dismissed.” With that Kylo gets to work. He takes your calve gently in his gloved hand, causing a shiver to run down your spine. Despite knowing that the moment means nothing, that he’s simply cleaning your wound, you can’t help but feel as though the moment is intimate. His dark eyes flick up to you as you stare at him.

“This is going to sting.” He warns you before pouring disinfectant onto the cut.

You grimace slightly, but you’ve felt far worse.

Kylo then wipes away the excess blood, giving him a clear view.

“It’s not too bad.” He informs you. “But any worse and you’d need stitches.”

He takes a bandage and places it over the cut before wrapping it in cloth.

You can’t help but stare at him as he works. He is so close to you that you can smell him. He smells like leather and musk. Incredibly masculine, but slightly sweet. You could get lost in the smell.

_His hair looks so soft._

For a brief, brief moment you want to reach out and touch it. But then your logic gets the better of you.

What are you thinking? This man has forced you to come here and despite what he says, is probably going to kill you.

But if he is going to kill me, why is he treating my wound?

“Done.” Kylo stands back up, taking the med kit with him. “Don't get too comfortable. We’ll be arriving soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my Instagram @tessacat_ao3 for story updates, polls, and more!


End file.
